Dick In A Box
Dick In A Box is a 5 short story series. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PROFANITY AND A FREQUENT USE OF THE "N" WORD. NO ONE UNDER 17 SHOULD BE READING THIS. Dick In A Box Episodes One through Five will come every two days. Characters: #1:Bitch Squid #2:Bastard #3:BB #4:Fuck-Boy Episode 1:The Worst Series Ever. Bitch Squid walks in the room, and sits on the couch next to his friends. BB:Ay nigga, make me a sammich Bitch Squid:Nigga what? Fuck I look like? Bastard:You should. He's gonna die tonight. Bitch Squid:Nigga what you do? BB:Fucked this demon bitch, then I raped a pregnant bitch. They teamed up and they lookin' for me. Bitch Squid: When was this? BB:Last week. Bitch Squid:Stupid ass...Alright. Bitch Squid made BB a sandwitch and as he entered the living room, the house blew up. Bitch Squid,BB,Bastard:WHAT THE FUCK!?!! Demon Bitch:You will take care of this baby! BB:Bitch that ain't mine! I met you last week! Bitch Squid:Demons have their babies way sooner dumbass. Demon Bitch:Now, get the fuck over here! BB:Nah, eat my dick! Pregnant Bitch:You got me pregnant again! Bastard:Fuck this shit. Bastard pushed BB to the demon bitch and the destruction, fire, and BB, Demon Bitch, and the Pregnant Bitch disappeared. Bitch Squid:This is the worst series ever. Episode 2: HatOnMyMuthaFuckinHead Bastard:Dude, I love my girlfriend so much. BB:Nigga shut the fuck up! Bitch Squid:Bitch ass nigga Bastard:Nigga at least I have a fuckin' girlfriend! Bitch Squid:Nigga I don't have girlfriends, I got bitches. BB got hoes. You have a girlfriend. Bastard:What's the difference between hoes and bitches? Bitch Squid:This got's to be the dumbest mutha fucka I ever seen in my godamn life. BB:Hoes is the bitches makin' you money. Nigga i'm a pimp. Bitch Squid:Bitches is multiple "girlfriends" as you might call them, but it's sex and that's it. Bastard:See you faggots need faithful relationships. Bitch Squid:I'm fuckin' radicals. I don't do that shit. BB:Nigga take yo punk ass to school. Bastard:Fuck all ya'll niggas, I'm goin' to my girlfriend's house. Bitch Squid: You wanna know something BB? BB:What ho? Bitch Squid:This is the worst series ever. Episode 3: Fuck-Boy part.1 Bitch Squid:Ay niggas, my brother comin' over today. BB:He spendin' a night? Bitch Squid:Yup. Bastard:Fuck naw! We got some bad hoes comin' down tonight! Bitch Squid:He can have one. BB:Only three comin'. Bitch Squid:Run the train on one of'em. BB:It's gon' be yo bitch then. Bitch Squid:Iight nigga cool. BB:Tell yo bitch I said hey. Bastard:She's not a fuckin' bitch! I will fuckin' kill you nigga! BB:Nigga do it! Bitch Squid:If you love that bitch so much, why you cheatin' on her with a bitch that's comin' over in a little while? Bastard:Shut the fuck up. BB:What's your brother name? Bitch Squid:Fuck-Boy. Bastard and BB both started laughing. Bitch Squid:Nigga fuck ya'll. BB:How come that name sound familiar tho? Bitch Squid:He's the killer on the news last month. Nigga killed a pregnant clown 'cause she wasn't funny. Bastard:What the fuck!! BB:Nigga you bringin' a killer in our house?!?! Bitch Squid:Nigga shut up. BB:He gon' kill us! Bastard:They let that nigga out after a month?! Fuck wrong with this state? Bitch Squid:He broke out. And no, he won't kill you. Bastard:This nigga broke out?!?! BB:Aw, fuck! They all heard a knock on the door. Bitch Squid:Prolly him right now. Bitch Squid answered the door, and it was his brother, Fuck-Boy. Fuck-Boy:Wassup nigga! Ya'll niggas got a fine ass crib! Niggas. Bastard:We don't keep cash in the house. BB:I got a lot to live for. Fuck-Boy:Wassup niggas! Ay nigga you ashy as FUCK! Nigga. Bastard:Told him. BB:Nigga fuck you! Bitch Squid:We got some hoes comin' threw bro, be on yo best behavior. Fuck-Boy:How many? Bitch Squid:Three. You gotta run the train on somebody else's. Fuck-Boy:Iight lil bro. About 30 minutes later after talking, The door knocked. Bastard:Who gettin' up? Bitch Squid:Lazy mutha fucka. It was the girls, looking good. Fuck-Boy:Damn! I want you! Bastard:Nah, that's my girl. Fuck-Boy:What's yo name? Bastard:Stop fuckin' playin. Fuck-Boy:Alright, alright. Ima stay in here. Bitch Squid guided the five, except for Fuck-Boy, into the hallway and showed them the different rooms. Bitch Squid started talking, until one of the girls collapsed. Bastard:The fuck? The girl has a knife in her back, and the girls began to panic, only to be kill by Fuck-Boy before they could even scream... Episode 4: Fuck-Boy part.2 Bitch Squid:Godammit Fuck-Boy what the fuck is yo problem nigga? Fuck-Boy:Nigga why you trippin'? This way I could fuck the bitch without rules. Bastard:Nigga fuck you! BB:Aw nigga we gone die. Bitch Squid:You fuck dead bitches? Fuck-Boy:We both do nasty shit like this, you forgot where you came from? Bitch Squid:I rape pregnant clowns, I eat dead bitches out with a bit of mustard, but not our hoes bro. Fuck-Boy:Bullshit! I should kill all three of you duck lips! BB:Hey...hey...What the fuck is wrong with guys. Fuck-Boy pulled his knife out of one of the corpses. Bastard:Aaaw fuck! BB:Aw shit! Fuck! Damn! Bitch Squid:Cheese it! The three ran away from Fuck-Boy, who was right on their tails. Bastard:We have to call the police! Bitch Squid looked at him ashamed, and pushed him out back. BB:Dammit ho! You just killed Bastard. Bitch Squid:Fuck The Police! BB:In the vents! The two climbed the vents, and went in the other condo. Bitch Squid:Wait, the lady bitch the lives here gon' fuck us up! BB:Naw that bitch away for the week. Bitch Squid:Alright hide behind the couch. They heard banging on the door. BB:Aww shit! Fuck! Bastard walked in the door stabbed 7 times. Bastard:I fuckin' hate you niggas! Bitch Squid:Aw shit here he comes. They stood silent but Bastard's heavy breathing gave it away. Fuck-Boy:Aaawww i'm gonna get you motha fuckas! BB:Fuck this shit. BB pushed Bitch Squid and Bastard to Fuck-Boy and jumped out the window, realizing he was the 3rd floor. They all died. Fuck-Boy:This is WORST series EVER!!! Damn how ima explain this to mom? Episode 5: Fuck The Fourth Wall Bastard:Fuck anybody who reading this shit! Bitch Squid:Nigga shut the fuck up. Bastard:I wanna give a shout to my girl Ari, I love you... Bitch Squid:Oh shut the fuck up. I hope that bitch catch AIDS. Bastard:Nigga fuck you. BB:Stop breaking the fuckin' fourth wall you fuckin' faggots. Bitch Squid:Nigga fuck the fourth wall! BB:How the fuck are we alive? Bastard:I know right! We died last episode. Bitch Squid:That's a good ass question. I don't know. BB:Look out for season 2! Bitch Squid:There's not gonna be a season 2 you dumb fuck! BB:Five episodes? That's it? Bastard:I can't believe this man we suck. Bitch Squid:Fuck you guys, I'm goin' home! BB:Nigga shut yo Cartman ass up. Bastard:Nigga shut yo Respect-My-Authorita ass up! BB:No. Bastard:That's funny. Bitch Squid:No. It wasn't. Bastard:No second season. BB:I'm going to go kill myself. You guys can use the noose when I'm done. Bastard:Hurry up I have to go. Bitch Squid:I'm finna fuck a couple bitches before I kill myself. Better yet, I'm a fuck a bitch with AIDS. Bastard:THIS IS THE WORST FUCKIN' SERIES EVER! BB:Bye niggas. Season 2 NgL team is bringing back Dick In A Box "for the fuck of it". Credits Writers.................Wolf Guy, Riley Gremlin Characters By.................Wolf Guy, Doody, Riley Gremlin Editing By................Riley Gremlin Inspiration.................Beavis and Butt-Head, OFWGKTA Trivia *Feburary 3rd was the original release date for DIAB. It was the pushed back to August 1st, then back to Feburary, then finally lowered to Janurary 27th.